1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a pneumatic valve and, more particularly, pertains to a valve trigger assembly for a pneumatic nailer which successively dispenses nails from a magazine and repeatively drives the nails into accepting surface or material.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The valve trigger assembly of the present invention overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art in the following ways as delineated below.
First, the prior art pneumatic nailer housing body was cast which required a lower bushing screwed into the housing and upper bushing pressed into the housing. While the prior bushings of the valve trigger assembly functioned satisfactorily, extra manufacturing time and expense was required as the associated channels were cast into the housing of the nailer.
Second, the prior art valve trigger assembly included a plurality of components and was not of convenient, single-unit construction. Therefore, extra manufacturing time was required as well as extra time for maintenance of the prior art assembly.
Third, and most importantly, the prior art valve trigger assembly failed to provide for easy adjustment for establishing desired trigger height and establishing desired clearance for safety mechanism actuation. Also, the prior art valve trigger assemblies were sometimes difficult to align with the poppet charge-discharge channels and the poppet-exhaust channel and could not be locked into position in the housing of the nailer.
The present invention overcomes the foregoing disadvantages of the prior art by providing a new and novel valve trigger assembly having a convenient one-piece component assembly and provides for easy adjustment of the valve trigger assembly in the housing of the pneumatic nailer. The valve trigger assembly also provides for milling of channels into the housing of the pneumatic nailer which connect the air flow of valve trigger assembly to the poppet assembly and atmosphere of the pneumatic nailer.